


Dream Come True

by thingsiwontadmittohavewritten



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison is 18, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Deep Throating, F/M, Face-Fucking, Father/Daughter Incest, Forced Orgasm, Implied Mother/Daughter Incest, Incest, Naked Female Clothed Male, Not Daddy Kink, Older Man/Younger Woman, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Rough Sex, Under-negotiated Kink, Vaginal Sex, isn't actually a dream, might be a dream, though Allison calls Chris Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29510031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingsiwontadmittohavewritten/pseuds/thingsiwontadmittohavewritten
Summary: Chris isn’t sure what he’d expected when he’d gotten a text from his wife sayingI got a surprise for you, in the living roombut it most definitely hadn’t been the sight that greeted him upon coming home.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Chris Argent, Allison Argent/Chris Argent/Victoria Argent, Chris Argent/Victoria Argent
Kudos: 16





	Dream Come True

**Author's Note:**

> **Spoilers**  
>  [AKA things that aren't stated in the fic bc the author is lazy]  
> Chirs wants to fuck his daughter and feels bad about it, thinks he has managed to hide this from Victoria (and Allison).  
> To spice things up (and have what he can't) Chris has bought a charm that can make a person look like someone else; Victoria knows but he hasn't told her who it makes her look like (she knows, though)  
> Allison wants her dad to fuck her and is currently in a sexual relationship with her mother. The two device a plan to make this happen, and the fic is off.
> 
> tl;dr: At first Chris thinks he's fucking his wife looking like their daughter, then finds out it was actually his daughter; then he thinks it was a dream, but it wasn't

Chris isn’t sure what he’d expected when he’d gotten a text from his wife saying _I got a surprise for you, in the living room_ but it most definitely hadn’t been the sight that greeted him upon coming home.

In the middle of the room stood his daughter – well, his wife _looking_ like their daughter thanks to the charm hanging from a silver chain he’d given her a while ago; though he hadn’t necessarily told her _who_ it would make her look like she knew what it did – wearing nothing but a pair of thigh high stockings help by a matching garter belt and a pair of red stilettos he’s never seen before.  
Her arms are tied behind her back in some kind of sleeve with rings just big enough for the rope laced through them and wrapped around top of the door frame.

However, what really catches his attention is how she’s standing: bend slightly forward at the waist enough that her hair hides her face entirely, her legs spread wider than her shoulders to show off her soaked pussy and the wand relentlessly pushing her further and further. He watches with rapt attention as her entire body shakes with her release, listens to her moan and whine until he’s nearly consumed with the need to touch.

“Daddy,” her voice is high and reedy and the word doesn’t register lost as he is in the feeling of her convulsing around his fingers, doesn’t remember her ever being this wet and he wants to see if she tastes as different as she feels.

He knocks the wand away, somehow manages to turn it off – or maybe it’s broken, but he doesn’t care – and falls to his knees behind her and buries his face in har pussy.  
“Victoria,” it comes out on a broken sob, wet and messy with her juices and he can feel her chuckle when she answers;

“Not now,” she moans once more as he seals his lips over her clit and starts sucking. “Say my name,” she demands and though she sounds anything but forceful he still obeys.

Pulling back just a fraction of an inch, panting against her slick lips he breathes her name “Allison” reverently before diving in and eat her out.

She guides him with breathless little sighs, quiet moans of “yes, daddy”, “please, daddy”, “there, keep going daddy” and subtle twists of her hips. There’s no warning, he’s not sure if she even knew she was this close, when her entire body locks up and his mouth is flooded with her release. He lick her through it, ignores her pained whimpers and brings her over the precipice until her legs are shaking and he can see her tears landing on the floor.

His knees protest getting up but he distracts them with thoughts of what’s to come.  
He opens his belt, unbuttons his pants and pulls down the zipper before pushing them along his boxers down to mid-thigh, his cock springing free – angrily red and painfully hard.  
She’s no more than a step away, shudders when he presses his cock against her pussy but doesn’t push inside. Victo… no, she’s _Allison_ right now, wiggles her hips as if to swallow him; he hadn’t intended to but somehow his hand comes down on her butt cheek in retaliation.

Her answer is a long whine of “daaaaddyyyy. Please fuck me, please, please, please,” each followed by another slap to her warming skin, a fresh wave of slick coating his cock and her begging turning into harsh demands for him to “get your cock in me and fuck me like you’ve wanted to for years.” He grips her hips and forces himself into her pussy, doesn’t give her time to adjust and instantly pulls out only to slam back into the hilt. If he had any braincells to spare he’d be impressed with the speed he finds him capable of, but it’s all lost in the loud slap of skin against skin, in the tightness of her pussy and warmth of her body.

The edge is there and instantly gone, his cock twitching and pulsing as it empties inside his daughter’s (wife’s) willing pussy, his hips pumping lazily still trying to fuck her so she keeps making those sounds she just did; eventually though he pulls his flaccid cock from her pussy, watches his semen dripping down her lags onto the floor. He kind of wants to lick her clean but a pained groan changes his mind. He has no idea how long she’s been standing tied like she had been and he’d been anything but gentle, so rather than give into what he wants he carefully helps her to step back and stand up a little straighter before first untying the rope and then taking off the sleeve tying her arms.

Once free she shakes her arms before rubbing them to get the blood running again. “I’m sorry,” he says, even as he moves to help. He can hear the smile in her voice;

“I’m not. That was fucking amazing. I always knew you’d be so good to me.” She looks up then, and it’s hard to remember it’s his wife looking like Allison when she looks at him with those wide, dark eyes and her voice sounds so different. He startles when he feels something warm around his cock, looks down to see her hand wrapped around it, calloused fingers curiously examining it.

“Can’t wait to taste it,” she laughs gleefully when it twitches at both her ministrations and him imagining it, presses in close and kisses the corner of his mouth then slinks to floor and sucks him into her mouth. She licks and sucks, her hands gripping his ass and pushing him deeper until he gets the hint and starts moving, his cock slowly, almost imperceptibly, starts filling once more to her apparent delight, her noises getting louder and when he looks down, he sees her hand moving furiously between her legs and the thought of it, of her getting off on getting him off is nearly unbearable, and if he hadn’t come just minutes ago, he’d be blowing his load right then and there.

He begins to move a little more purposefully then, doesn’t go faster but pushes in deeper, deeper still until his cock rests snugly in the embrace of her throat. Then he waits for her to come on her own fingers, her wet hand wrapping around his hip for support when she’s no longer shaking, and then he fucks her face the same way he had her pussy what feels like eons ago. She doesn’t complain, simply opens wide and takes what he gives her no matter how fast or far he goes.

It’s not enough though, not so shortly after an orgasm, so he grabs the back of her head and uses his grip to move her head counter to his hips, his cock never leaving her throat, tears and snot on her face getting wiped off on his pubes; he doesn’t care, relentlessly chases his second orgasm that is

just

at the

tip of

his fingers

just a little..

and it slams into him like a freight train, Allison desperately swallowing around him as he sways on his feet, mind completely blank.

When he resurfaces his cock is resting on her tongue, her hands drawing circle on his ass. He’s about to pull away and offer her a hand to get up, to get cleaned (the sight of the inside of her thighs being painted with the combined release sadly isn’t enough to get him ready for a third round) and maybe have a nap before their _actual_ daughter comes home from school, when he senses movement behind him, a warm (frighteningly) well known body presses against his back.

“Did you enjoy your present, love?” Victoria’s voice is hoarse and her fingers warm where they reach around him and slip inside Allison’s (he blanches, tries to open his mouth and say something but no words come out) mouth alongside his cock. He can feel Allison’s contented hum as she suckles her mother’s fingers and father’s cock for a few seconds then lets both fall from her mouth and gracefully stands, her breasts bouncing slightly with her movements. She leans closer, a long line of heat against his front, soft breasts pressed to his and all he feels is regret that he didn’t touch them, not once while buried between her legs did he reach out and touch them.

Allison grins; there’s semen in the corner of her mouth on down her legs, she reeks of him and sex and _him_ and still she grins and looks her mother in the eye;

“Very much.”

~

Chris startles awake in the dark; his heart’s racing and the only sound he can hear is his labored breathing. Oh god, it had just been a dream. A horrible, terrible, awful, appalling, (and so unbearably wonderfully real) dream.  
He reaches out to touch Victoria, to ground himself in her presence and forgetting the images from his dream, the regrets still sitting heavy in his stomach even if they’re just left overs from said dreams. He would never do those things (ignoring the voice in his head contradicting him).

Next to him Victoria stirs, her breathing changing as she turns, naked breasts brushing against his arms, her leg nudging in between his making him realize he’s hard. She gasps when he pinches her nipple gently, rubs it between his fingers until it hardens then slides his hand down her stomach, out to her hip and thigh and back in to the mound down to her already slick wet entrance. Victoria groans when he slides in to the knuckle, his thumb circling her clit teasingly. He doesn’t hear the ‘click’ of the en suite door or the quiet footsteps across the carpet, but he _does_ hear his daughter say;

“I’ve always wanted to see you two fuck,” before lying down at his back.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little thing.  
> Comments and kudos feed my soul, and if I forgot some tag(s) let me know
> 
> Feel free to leave me a prompt in the comments or at madhatter9112@gmail.com if there's something you would like me to write


End file.
